Truth
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Clark finds out that Chloe knows his secret and he figures a few things out.


Clark Kent collapsed down onto the old beaten up couch in the loft and ran his hands through his wavy black hair before letting them limply fall to his sides. Chloe looked uncomfortable and was about to leave when Clark spoke up.

"No Chloe it's ok you don't have to leave. To be completely honest I would actually feel a lot better if you stayed for a while."

"I don't know if that is such a great idea Clark I mean I did just drop a bomb on you and vice versa."

"Chloe please stay."

"If that's what you want."

Chloe took a seat next to Clark and tapped her fingers against her knees to take her mind off the awkward silence that enveloped them.

Clark finally broke through the thick silence that was beginning to smother them and asked, "So how long did you know for?"

"For a while now. I found out that night that Alicia called you and asked for help. We were in her car speeding and she teleported us out. Then I saw you catch the car in your hands like it was a baseball or something and then you zoomed off. It was pretty shocking which is ironic because after all of the things that I have seen in this town nothing should really shock me anymore."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"I thought that you just got affected by the meteor rocks like everyone else who had powers but this whole time you were actually an alien and you have all these incredible powers and…"

Clark cut her off and asked, "If you knew the truth about me this whole time how come you didn't put me up on the wall of weird like you did with everyone else?"

Chloe shot him a look of disbelief and hurt.

"Clark I can't believe that you would really think that I would ever do something like that to you. You are my best friend and I, I…" Chloe stopped herself.

"Go ahead Chloe tell me." He encouraged.

She took a deep breath and braced herself. "I would never do something like that Clark because I would never do anything to hurt you and because I love you."

Clark smiled at her as she looked away from him. He had a feeling that she was going to say that and he was glad because he loved her too.

"What?" Chloe asked when she noticed him staring at her with a dopey smile.

"You know out of all the times when I thought about telling my friends my secret I never would have imagined in a million years that you would be the one to take it so well."

"Really?" Chloe said slightly flattered. "Why who else have you told?"

"Well Pete found out and he was a little freaked out at first but he came around quickly."

"Does Lana know?"

"No Lana doesn't know and I'm not sure if I could ever tell her. I honestly don't think she could handle it. She would probably get freaked out and then hate me forever because I did come here in the meteor shower that killed her parents."

"Clark that isn't your fault. Nothing that has happened over the years is your fault. To tell you the truth I don't think that I would be half the journalist that I am today if you weren't around. Clark you are one of the best things that has happened to this town and to me."

Clark looked deeply into her eyes and with out hesitation he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Chloe was too surprised and before she had any time to kiss back Clark had pulled away.

"Thanks Chloe."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Clark put his arm around Chloe and they both leaned back against the couch. They sat with each other in a comfortable silence and Clark just enjoyed having her there with him. A large amount of time must have passed because when he looked over at Chloe she was sound asleep. He let out a quite laugh at how cute she looked and he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. He tilted his head back and happily waited for sleep to come. He thought back on his entire life and this was the single greatest moment he had ever had.

_**I am not really sure if I should continue. I was thinking about adding more chapters about what life would be like for Clark and Chloe now that he knows that she knows his secret. I don't know. I guess you can read and tell me if I should continue.**_


End file.
